Persuasion
by thehalfbloodprincess
Summary: Edward and Bella are enjoying cuddling together, but Edward has a daunting to-do list to tackle and needs to leave. Bella attempts to persuade him to stay. Complete fluff.


**Persuasion**

"You know we can't stay here forever," Edward informed me.

I raised one eyebrow doubtfully, "Why not? Do you have somewhere you need to be?" I was finally habituated to paying little mind to the very human concept of time. I lifted my head off its rightful place on his bare chest to inform him, "I'm quite comfortable staying right here for as long as possible."

Edward chuckled softly, the low vibrations sending waves through both our hypersenstive ears and our intertwined bodies. "So am I, love, but I have a lot of chores I need to do, errands to run, and you do realize that we might eventually need to hunt, not to mention see our daughter, or the rest of our family."

"Semantics," I mumbled into his abdomen.

From the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes. "Well," he said as he made to get up, "I am going to get up and tend to my responsibilities-"

"Responsibilities, smresponsibilities," I pouted, pulling him back down onto the bed. He acquiesced, but sighed, "Very mature Bella. You present an excellent argument there."

I pushed his shoulder lightly, immensely enjoying the fact that I _could _push him, and he fell backwards, his perfect, auburn head landing on the pillow. "Bella-" he began, but swinging my left leg over so I was directly on top of him arrested his protesting. I encased both his wrists with my hands so he could not fight back. Hovering for a moment, an inch above his lips, my mouth slightly open, I could feel, taste and smell his warm, sweet breath. I cocked my head ever so slightly to the side and slowly kissed his lips, savouring the taste and allowing him to do the same. His breathing quickened slightly, and he muttered; "Now that was a little more persuasive."

I smiled triumphantly. Edward closed his eyes, took a deep breath, seemingly losing his resolve. I loosened my hold a little. This proved to be a mistake. Edward, seizing the opportunity, flipped me, so that I was now underneath him. "I don't exactly object to staying in this position either, Edward," I smirked.

"I hate to burst your bubble Bella, but I don't plan to stay like this much longer," he replied smoothly. He half stood up, accepting his victory, probably already mentally running through his to-do list, and picking out an outfit slightly more appropriate than blue, cotton boxers to be seen with out in public.

I lunged. We wrestled until we were back to me straddling him. "You forget it's only been a couple months Edward," I teased, "I'm still stronger than you."

Edward's muscles, relaxed beneath me, "Alright, have it your way," he allowed. He laced his fingers through mine kissed me lightly on the nose. "I suppose we could stay here a _little_ longer."

He dropped my hands and brought his fingers up to my face, tracing my jaw line, then, creating intricate patterns the length of my arm, while his lips went to my neck. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as he continued running his fingers lightly down my body. I giggled and squirmed as he reached the sensitive part at the side of my stomach. He stopped kissing me and concentrated on tickling me as much as possible. I tried to fight back, but got tangled up in the sheet and the two of us were sent tumbling off the bed.

"Clumsy vampire," Edward said, simultaneously incredulous and endeared.

"Hey!" I complained, "I had provocation. I don't fall of my own accord anymore."

"Mhmm," Edward said to pacify me, as he disentangled himself from the sheet and rolled off of me, "Whoa, you've done quite the damage, Bella."

I rolled onto my side to inspect the sizable dent in the hardwood floor.

"Just another thing that has to be done, fixing the floors..." he sighed.

"Not necessarily," I said, suddenly inspired, as I coaxed him back into the roughly Edward's-back-shaped dent in the floor, "If we stay here forever, we won't _have_ to fix it!"

"Bella, your logic and power of persuasion astounds me," Edward informed me.

I knew he was mocking me, but he pulled my face down to his and put off his chores for just a little bit longer; a little bit closer to forever.


End file.
